


say

by wordlocker



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Disability, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordlocker/pseuds/wordlocker
Summary: prompt: yoongi can't speak, but he doesn't need to do it to show others that actions speak louder than words.





	

jeongguk storms into the small studio like a grade a hurricane and yoongi barely flinches, so he unceremoniously flings himself in front of the screen, effectively hogging yoongi’s attention.

 

maybe jimin is right: jeongguk _is_ a motherfucking drama queen.

 

it just makes jeongguk groan louder. “why don’t people believe me when i say i can’t do something? i’m only human, okay. i’m an _amazing_ human, but i’m still human! jiminnie hyung thinks i’m a machine or something. can you believe it?”

 

yoongi loses his headphones and nods sagely. he taps a rhythm against jeongguk’s thigh, smiling mildly, and jeongguk’s shoulders loosen immediately.

 

“i’m allowed to be human, right, hyung?” jeongguk sounds so whiny, and he hates it, but yoongi _doesn’t_ , and that is what’s important.

 

yoongi’s hands move in a rapid succession that only six years of friendship and three-and-a-half years of sign language classes allow jeongguk to catch, and instantly he’s hopping onto his hyung’s lap like the overgrown baby that jimin just called him not ten minutes ago.

 

the chair creaks in warning and yoongi grunts, because jeongguk is so much bigger than he is, but they manage to curl around each other like they always do. jeongguk grins, pleased, and pecks yoongi on the lips. “you’re the only one who understands me, hyung,” he coos.

 

when yoongi doesn’t pull away, heavy-lidded eyes stay fond on him, jeongguk leans in again. their kisses are always sweet and wet and prolonged when it’s like this. yoongi smiles at him, and kisses the top of his messy head when they’re done.

 

“i love you too, hyung,” jeongguk sighs. he gives himself fifteen seconds before he’s on his feet again, cracking his spine and stretching his arms above his head. yoongi strokes the strip of skin above his jeans idly. “you too, hyung. i’ll be back for you in, like, five hours so you better be ready to go back home with me. no working too late.”

 

yoongi nods, tilting his chin up as jeongguk dips down. one last kiss for the road. and then he’s gone. 

 

a tinier, angrier hurricane walks through his studio door not five minutes later. “did jeonggukie come through here, yoongi hyung?”

 

yoongi turns around, headphones over his neck, one corner of his lips quirked upwards. jimin huffs, arms across his chest.

 

“i’ll go easy on him when he stops being a child,” he snaps, throwing himself onto the beanbag chair next to yoongi’s console. it’s jeongguk’s favorite.

 

yoongi sighs. _he’s overly passionate. and young. don’t you remember how you were when you were his age_ , he signs.

 

jimin scoffs. “i’m only two years older than he is. unlike you, you craddle robber.”

 

yoongi fakes throwing one of his paper weights at jimin, but jimin’s perfectly pouty lips pop into an adorable o, sleepy eyes widened, and he settles for swatting him on the shoulder instead. jimin grins, making use of that cute face yoongi can never resist, and yoongi knows he’s done for.

 

“c’mon, that brat still needs to help me tie up the choreography for that new song. i know you know where he is. i promise not to beat him too hard.”

 

it’s yoongi’s turn to scoff, because a) jeongguk is built like an ox while jimin is more like a baby panda, and b) if there’s anyone more whipped for jeon jeongguk than min yoongi, it’s park jimin. but he obliges, because he’s a saint. _gym_ , he signs. he doesn’t need to tack on the _give him time_.

 

jimin jumps up and ruffles his hair. yoongi would’ve kicked his ass if he’s not so inclined to not move for the next century. “thanks, yoongi hyung,” jimin chirps, his boots clomping in the direction of the door. “i’ll bring you some coffee in an hour.”

 

yoongi waves without taking his eyes off the screen. the indulgent smile on his face doesn’t go away.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](http://canbean.tumblr.com/)


End file.
